Can't Best Friends be Best Lovers Too?
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: Friendship Over Love? Or Love over Friendship? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I know I should update on My Imaginary Ex, but this story is constantly invading my mind because of a movie I saw on tv. And I really don't know if I'll make this a one shot or a full story. Haha nevertheless, enjoy while I can write.

Disclaimer: All hail Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**_Can't Bestfriends be Best Lovers Too?_**

**_By: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt_**

* * *

"Please stay. Call in sick, please?" Tenten murmured sleepily as she cuddled closer to her best friend. The rays of the sun were streaming down from the window of his bedroom. Neji yawned while tracing different patterns on the small skin bared from her hitched tank top.

"I can't. I have major exams today." Neji stiffled a yawn as he lazily tried to pry Tenten's hands that were wrapped on his chest. When did it got there? After a few tries, he successfully unwrapped them, earning a pout from his best friend. Neji smirked as he sat up from the bed, planning to go to the bathroom only to have those arms he unwrapped earlier wrapping themselves once more on his torso.

"Even if I say please?" Tenten said, burying her face on Neji's warm back. She always liked it when she smells his masculine scent every morning when she hugs and cuddles him. At least he doesn't mind. She was wondering, and hoping, if Neji liked it too, when she hugs him.

She can not deny the fact that she was in love with his best friend, her best friend straight from the crib. Who wouldn't? With those perfect looks, pale skin and chiseled body, a lot of girls, would kill just to have him talk to them. But the problem is that he isn't that sociable and acts over protective at times. It was quite a shock that he snag himself a popular bitch--girl on the campus.

Yeah, that's the main problem.

Both Neji and Izumi, they seem to compliment each other, they're both popular around campus and both came from prominent families. So why not?

How could she claim him as hers if he has a girlfriend? She perfectly know for a fact that his best friend would never love her, not with the bitch of a girlfriend he has. She knows the bitch hated her to her very core for she's the only girl who can invade his personal space aside from the bitch herself. Well, Izumi's just jealous since Neji let's Tenten pretty much do the 'invasion' thing without much of a glare from Neji unlike Izumi. Heck, he even lets her sleep beside him at night whenever she likes.

But then again there are a lot of complications rising on the argument. Obviously, he only treats her not more than as a sister, right? And besides, she wouldn't risk losing her friendship with him, now would she?

"You've said the word 'please' a dozen of times already since we woke up. Tell me again why you slept here last night?" Neji freed himself from Tenten's loose hug and immediately regretting the loss of her warmth.

Neji wasn't one for personal space invasion, and right now, if it was another person,aside from Tenten and his girlfriend, he would've made it to the point to make that person regret he, or rather she, had lived. But there was something in Tenten that made him so calm, collected. She felt so...loving.

Yes, he felt love in her, that _familial _love he never felt from his own family. Of course it's familial love that he feels towards her, no more no less.

And in turn, as if on instinct, he acts overly protective, more protective on herne than on his own cousins, just like a brother she never had.

"Did I really said it? Like dozen of times already?" Nejis shrugged and went inside the bathroom, not bothering to close it. He took his toothbrush from the cupboard and started his morning rituals. Tenten watched him with a smile plastered on her face. Wouldn't it be nice if she can wake up witnessing this for the rest of her life?

"What are you staring at?" Neji said while he wiped his face with a towel. Tenten shooked her head as Neji moved around his room gathering his things before going back to the bathrrom.

"Don't you have classes today? Ah, I forgot, I'll be coming home late, I'm taking out Izumi on a dinner so don't bother waiting for me." Neji muttered, walking towards Tenten to pinch her nose before he took his iron crisp uniform and went towards the bathroom.

"Hey!! That hurts, you know! Why do you keep on doing things that hurt me?" Tenten complained, watching Neji midway by the door frame. He glanced up on his shoulder and looked at Tenten with sad eyes.

"You know, sometimes I wish she was less herself, you know, not so...spoiled. Someone just like..." Tenten spared him a glance with confusion painted on her face. Her eyebrow hitched up, as if urging him to continue. But deep inside, she was hoping that someone would be her. it wouldn't hurt to hope, right?

Maybe...just maybe.

"Someone just like you..." Tenten, with all her might, fought down the blush that's starting to appear on her cheeks. She was about to react when Neji turned towards the bathroom and started to walk inside.

"But nevertheless, I prefer Izumi as who she is now, I mean, with your personality and anger managements..." Or maybe not. Tenten glared at Neji and snatched a pillow. Before she knew it the pillow went flying towards Neji. Or rather the door. At the other side of the door, she could hear him chuckling to himself. She even heard him saying something about something 'fun in hurting her'.

"And don't even dare come out that bathroom!!" the brunette sighed as she smiled lightly to herself. She was glad to know that if Neji wanted Izumi to change, she wanted Izumi to be just like her. Then it hit her.

Just like her.

If there was anything Tenten was so good at doing, it would be masking her own expression. Tenten looked at the door dreamily, a wary expression overcoming her smile earlier.

"Yeah, you're hurting me so much that you don't even realize it..."

* * *

A/N: How was it? I bet it sucks. Ahahaha. Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** OMG I'm back!!! Hahaha been busy about school and now summer's here! Yay! I can't believe how time flies, gee I'm turning 19 -yeah, I'm getting old...- in a matter of a few hours. Well this is just a little drabble that I though would suit as a chappie on this story since it has the best friend thingy between Tenten and Neji. Oh well, I still don't know if I will continue with a good plot on this story. Enjoy you guys!! And before I forget, thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites, story alerts, and to fascinating people who reviewed. Hehehe hope you like this one, though I find it a bit angsty.

**Disclaimer:** If I did, there'd be a lot of Nejiten moments in the anime.

* * *

_**Can't Best Friends be Best Lovers Too?**_

_**by: LiL sPoIlEd BrAt**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Look, there's nothing to be bothered about, damn it Tenten, what's wrong with you? You don't have any right to tell me who to be with!" Tenten watch as her bestfriend, Hyuuga Neji, maneuvered himself around the spacious unit he had. It had been like this whenever he sees Tenten, she would start a fight about Neji's fiancee, Yuki, and goes on saying that she's not right for her.

If anything, he'd always knew that everyone preferred Tenten over Yuki. And deep inside, Neji knew that she would want to settle down with Tenten. But he knew better than to risk their platonic relationship, thus giving up hope on his small crush back in high school. He started to move on, and forget her he did. There were times when he would look back and contemplate on his feelings for Tenten, and when he gets frustrated, all he does is deny. It was the easiest way possible, right? But honestly, it wasn't easy. He'd had a quite a few, okay just one serious relationship back in college but it turned out that his ex girlfriend, Izumi, had fallen out of love from him, saying that he wasn't that 'mature' enough for her. Then he swore he'd never enter another serious relationship if it's not with Tenten. He had to endure one night stands and flirty flings that gave no assurance of lifetime happiness just to set aside that nagging feeling.

That is until he met Yuki.

Admittedly, Yuki isn't the typical good girl around the block. So what if he met her at some club when the gang went out to party? She's just wonderful and daring and sometimes flirty, but he knew she has a good heart. And his friends and family just couldn't see it. Heck even his cousin, being trained as a polite Hyuuga she was, who always looked at the positive side of a person dislikes Yuki, saying she's 'quite unethical and disrespectful'.

At first he didn't mind all the rantings and complains about Yuki, but lately, even Tenten whom he thinks doesn't give a damn to whom he had one night stands before, acts like a bitch towards his fiancee. He can even feel the cold demeanor of his friends, his cousins and his cousins in law, which freaked him out cause even Naruto felt uncomfortable with her, and finally Tenten, towards Yuki. Why oh why did they stop him to find the utter solution to his dilemma that he was looking for his entire life?

If he didn't knew Tenten better, he would've come up to a conclusion that she likes him. The way Yuki concludes that's why she wanted him to stay away from Tenten as possible. But he knew better. He knew better that she wasn't interested, the reason he had jumped into an impulsive decision to marry Tenten.

"And you expect me to watch the bitch create havoc in your life? Neji you're blind not to see that she's cheating on you!" Tenten yelled equally, making Neji ran his hands furiously on his dark hair.

"What do you care? For all I know, you've been sabotaging her along with Ino and Sakura! And I'm not liking it one bit when she bitches me with the god damned acts you and your friends do to her!" Neji slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, Tenten remaining unfazed by the action.

"Don't you see! Even Hinata doesn't want her in the family! You have just met her a few months ago and now you want to marry her? Damn it, everyone knows she's just after your money and fame! She's not best for you!"

"What do you care, huh? So what if I just met her a few months? Heck Naruto and my cousin got married 6 months after they hooked up! And who are you to tell me what's best for me? You're just a best friend, Tenten! You should know what you're limitations are!" Neji spit the words before he can stop himself. He backed off a little as he looked at Tenten's shocked expression.

"I'm so-" Before Neji could apologize, Tenten's hand made contact with his cheek, slapping him hard that he felt the pain stinging on his cheek.

"Damn it, yeah to you I'm just your best friend, the nosy girl who can't mind her own business and meddles with her friend's life. I know I am and will always be the damned friend to you." Tenten paused to momentarily scoffed, her cheeks entertaining streams of tears flowing.

It had been years since she knew she had fallen hard for his best friend. It all started at the academy back in their high school days when they would both hang out on the music room and practice good music together, Neji with the grand piano and she...well she just listens. There she unraveled the warm and friendly personality of the cold and distant Hyuuga. But nevertheless she kept it a secret to everyone. She hated how Neji kept playing with girls and using his fame to get in their pants when he could settle down with her. They were 24 years old, for goodness' sake, they're not growing younger! There were a lot of times when she almost risked their friendship when she almost blurted out her secret to Neji himself. Though it was kept a secret to Neji himself, it eventually came out to their other friends when Tenten confided to Hinata and she 'accidentally' told Sakura. And hence, being Tenten's so called 'bestfriends', Sakura, too, 'accidentally' blurted the secret to Ino...and the rest is history. So much for best friends.

"Tenten, just...please stop. Don't do this..." Neji sighed exhaustedly, clearly tired of the argument they were having.

"No let me finish first. Good thing you just see me as your sister, because if my dreams come true and we become a couple I don't think I can handle this. I don't want to be the only one caring." Neji looked up at her with wide milky eyes, shocked with what she just said. He almost got his hopes up, but the nagging voice inside him repeatedly chants a mantra that made him more confused than ever.

_But it's too late now. It's too late..._

"Yeah, Neji, I love you. Damn it, everyone but you knows it! You're god damned densed!"

So Yuki's hunch was true.

Tenten watch Neji's blank expression, knowing fully well that her feelings will never be reciprocated. She knew all along that it was a battle she lost long ago though it hadn't even started.

"There I've said everything I want to say, I'll leave you and your fiancee alone, or rather I'll leave you alone. Nice having you as a best friend." Tenten said, giving emphasis on the word friend. Before Neji could stop her, Tenten ran towards the door with tears flowing freely out of her eyes. Neji once again ran his hand on his hair in frustration before he once again slammed his fist on the counter.

"God damn it Tenten. Why now, why when I almost forgot you!" Neji let out a yell before he thrashed the innocent plates resting on the counter he had been pounding his frustrations to.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think?? Review pls:)


End file.
